roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jigsaw
Personality Penelope: Penelope is a dedicated, hardworking individual who strives most when she’s helping people. She had previously dedicated her life to helping sick children in Africa and now dedicates it to helping people as a hero, in Acropolis. Michael: All of the bad Penelope had pent up, personified. Michael is a sadistic German man who wants nothing more than to cause havoc, and he doesn’t care how this effects the other personalities. He is also a misogynistic nazi. Clementine: A goodhearted girl from Africa that Penelope met while helping the children in Africa. Unfortunately, Clementine passed, and a likewise personality began to manifest in Penelope, hence named Clementine. Backstory Penelope was born in the outskirts of Acropolis, but she was close enough to the city that she wasn’t rural. Her mother, Samantha, was a genuinely good person. The same couldn’t be said for her father. Arnold Armstrong was ex military, and had a lot of pent up anger. Also, he was a racist against Germans. As a result, the Michael personality is the stereotyped Nazi that her father always cursed, because this was all the bad she knew. Well, that, and he also contained part of her father. Her father was far from a saint, and he used to abuse Penelope and her mother. Nonetheless, her mother tried to make it work but it was hard when he beat her child in front of her. Life became undesirable and Penelope made multiple attempts on her own life, which led to her father growing frustrated, abusing her more. Her mother always told her to stay a good person through it all, because it would eventually end. It was at the age of 6 that she developed MPD, gaining the ‘bad’ personality as a coping mechanism to keep her ‘main personality’ a good person. Her mother found that she was pregnant, and tried to hide it from her father but in the end she couldn’t, resulted in the pregnant woman getting beaten. She gave birth prematurely to Daniella Hemmings. She tried to hide Michael, by locking herself in her room when she felt he’d come out, but at the age of 14 something happened. Usually, Penelope has found herself trapped inside her own body when Michael came out, but one day she found herself trapped in someone else’s body, as the man shouted German vulgarities at her father before murdering the ex-military man. After doing so, he sauntered over to the kitchen before taking out a blade, leaving a scar on himself. The man would mark himself with a scar for every kill he accomplished. She then found the misogynistic Nazi approached her mother and younger sister, with malicious intent. She struggled for control, before suddenly the German man disappeared and her own body appeared in it’s place, on her hands and knees, gasping. Her mother and sister knew what she had done, but neither of them blamed her. Her mother was going to try hide the body, but Penelope informed her that the fingerprints and such wouldn’t match any of her’s. The police led a wild goose chase for the brutal murder of a man, with a killer that didn’t seem to exist. For 2 years, Michael tormented her inside her own head, taunting her and trying to break her. In truth, he did break her. She had been taking illegal medication to stop him from taking control but his voice still haunted her. She decided that it wouldn’t be long before her mother could no longer afford the medication, and Michael would re-emerge. She joined an African volunteer programme to help the sick children in Africa, and at the age of 16, she left. She had been told not to get attached to any of the children, but a beautiful girl named Clementine presented herself. The girl truly was beautiful, and she was nothing but curious and kindhearted. Penelope couldn’t help but find herself attached, despite all warnings. In a shocking turn of events, Clementine, who had been considered one of the most sick there was going to make a full recovery, the 6 year old having shown great progress. After 6 months of knowing her, Penelope was filled with joy, and even hoped to somehow adopt the orphan girl once she turned 18. However, with the voice of Michael still haunting her, and no medication, something bad was bound to happen. Imagine, a Sadistic Nazi who would want nothing more than to torment Penelope, who’s only purpose in life at the time being was to help the sick children. Michael knew he could cause damage, and he did. A bloodbath doesn’t even begin to describe the incident. Volunteers and sick children alike, all innocent, found dead in the path of Michael. As tradition, he counted the bodies and covered himself with scars, one for everybody he had murdered. Penelope, being the only one who had survived, was completely grief stricken. Clementine, who was like a little sister to her had been so close to making a recovery, and now she couldn’t. Michael was going to frame her, what, with the murder of her father, and now this? It was inevitable, she would be punished for both crimes because of the circumstances being so similar, and her being the only survivor? She returned to Acropolis, where she told the organisation of how a tribe had arrived and murdered everyone, forcing her to hide. Her story was believed, and she attended the funerals for all of the lost, having a mental breakdown at Clementine’s while Michael haunted her. She began taking the medication again, all while enrolling at the hero academy at the age of 18. She completed her training before gaining a hero license, using it as a coping mechanism to try to avoid her mpd. This was until she heard another voice, one oh so familiar. Clementine had made her way inside her head and found herself as a personality. Penelope scrambled to allow Clementine to speak, but upon realising the third personality was there, Michael tried to drown her voice out. Penelope stopped taking the medication so she could attempt to let Clementine out, and she successfully did. A photo replica of the girl she had once adored, with the same looks and personality. Penelope just had to risk letting Michael out in an attempt to let Clementine out, as she tries to put her money towards funding a device or a medicine that would silence Michael while allowing Clementine to speak to her and to take control. All the while she wants to fund her younger sister’s life where her mother couldn’t. Resources She lives in a small cabin with her mother and sister, but pays her mother weekly. She has the income of a hero. Equipment and Weaponry - Specialisations - Quirk Type Transformation. Shapeshifting. Limited by her MPD, Penelope can switch between her three personalities’ bodies, each granting her a different stat buff. To transform, it takes 1 full turn before having a different appearance. Before changing again, 3 complete turns have to pass. Penelope - The ability to run up to 35mph Michael - The ability to lift 300kg & punch for 10kN Clementine - Durable skin with the ability to withstand 20kN (armour) Weakness During the turn of transformation she is immobile with no buffs at all. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Heroes Category:Heroes